Who you are
by Elena Grape
Summary: OS. A sa sortie de Poudlard, Andromeda est face à un dilemme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est sûre de son choix.


_Je remercie encore et toujours le brillant Picotti pour me corriger._

**Who you are.**

**_Don't lose it all in the blur of the stars._**_  
><em>__Ne perds pas tout dans le flou des étoiles.___  
><em>**_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_**_  
><em>__Voir trompe, rêver c'est croire,___  
><em>**_It's okay not to be okay..._**_  
><em>__Il est normal de ne pas être daccord...___  
><em>**_Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart._**_  
><em>__Parfois c'est difficile de suivre son coeur.___  
><em>**_Tears don't mean you're losing,_**_  
><em>__Les larmes ne signifient pas que tu perds,___  
><em>**_Everybody's bruising,_**_  
><em>__Tout le monde est meurtri,___  
><em>**_Just be true to who you are._**_  
><em>__Sois juste fidèle à ce que tu es.__

La famille Black était connue depuis des générations à travers le monde. Les adultes de cette famille éduquaient leurs enfants dans des règles strictes et anciennes. Comportement impeccable, notes excellentes, et bien sûr, dès l'âge adulte, un mariage arrangé prévu depuis de nombreuses années, avec quelqu'un de bonne famille, pour conserver leur sang pur, qui faisait leur fierté. Bien sûr, avoir des héritiers du sexe masculin était une énorme chance : le nom des Black était ainsi conservé, et Orion et Walburga Black pouvaient s'en vanter, contrairement à son frère Cygnus et à sa femme Druella, qui avaient eu trois filles.

Lorsque Sirius et Régulus naquirent, les parents des sœurs Blacks envièrent beaucoup les autres parents, mais lorsque les Lestrange arrivèrent pour demander un contrat de mariage de leur premier fils avec Bellatrix Black, Orion et Walburga n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde. Ils allaient marier Andromeda et Narcissa dans les mois à venir.

Dès le contrat signé, et Bellatrix et Rodolphus ainsi promis l'un à l'autre, les parents se chargèrent de trouver un futur époux pour leur deuxième fille. Bien que leur aînée avait un fort caractère mais se pliait aux règles, leur cadette avait un tempérament plus difficile. Mais à l'âge de huit ans, ce mariage serait aussi facile à lui faire accepter qu'un hibou à la volière. Puis ils étaient les parents, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de l'avenir de leurs enfants. Andromeda était donc promise au deuxième fils Crabbe, tandis que Narcissa au fils unique Malfoy, Lucius. Leur éducation changea, et de jeunes filles, elles passèrent à futures épouses, prêtes à servir leur futur mari, et à élever leur futur héritier.

Andromeda Black avait donc été élevée comme ça. Ca ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était d'accord avec ce que ses parents lui disaient. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle pensait bien sûr que le sang faisait la personne, qu'elle était supérieure aux nés-moldus, cracmols ou autres « erreurs de la nature », mais cela changea à Poudlard.

Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard au bonheur de ses parents, et y retrouva sa sœur aînée, à la tête d'un groupe qui semait la terreur dans le collège. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Bella de son enfance. Puis dès le premier jour, elle rencontra une sorcière, née-moldue, mais néanmoins dans la même maison qu'elle. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour revoir son opinion sur le rang du sang, mais à la fin de sa première année, elle avait une confiance aveugle en sa meilleure amie Nesta Gedrel. Sa sœur prévint leurs parents lors de sa quatrième année, et Andromeda dut cesser tous contacts avec elle, perdant ainsi sa seule véritable amie. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que quelque chose brisa son lien avec sa famille. Elle pris conscience qu'elle n'était qu'un pion pour ses parents, déçus de ne pas avoir eu un seul fils sur trois enfants. Elle se promit alors de ne plus jamais se laisser faire par ses parents, quand le moment arriverait.

Andromeda n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Quelques garçons lui tournaient autour, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, surtout quand il y avait Bellatrix derrière elle, armée de sa baguette pour lancer des sorts à n'importe quel garçon qui ferait tâche dans le contrat familial. Car après tout, Andromeda était promise à quelqu'un d'autre ça ne servait à rien qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui elle ne pourrait jamais finir sa vie.

Mais son opinion changea en sixième année dès l'instant où elle fut mise avec Ted Tonks en Sortilèges, son binôme étant absent. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, ou plutôt peur de sa sœur, ne l'appelait pas Black n°2 mais Andromeda, et lui parlait comme si elle était quelqu'un de normal, ou venant d'une famille normale. Ted Tonks était même quelqu'un de très sympathique, et Andromeda se gifla mentalement plus d'une fois en y pensant. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois pour leur travail, puis ensuite par plaisir. Sa sœur n'étant plus au collège depuis le début de l'année, elle pouvait enfin se permettre de voir qui elle voulait, Narcissa ne connaissant pas assez les étudiants pour savoir qui étaient fréquentables.

Puis quand Ted commença à lui montrer qu'il éprouvait autre chose que de l'amitié, Andromeda se permit une entorse à son contrat de mariage, et ils commencèrent ainsi à sortir ensemble. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une amourette. Puis ensuite non. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, et elle commença à détester de plus en plus sa famille. Déjà pour lui avoir imposé un mariage alors qu'elle se voyait déjà finir ses jours avec son petit-ami, et ensuite pour commencer à suivre un nouveau mage noir, qu'on nommait déjà comme le sorcier le plus puissant des temps actuels. Et le plan de ce dernier était simple : il fallait exterminer tous les moldus, cracmols et né-moldus.

Il était maintenant hors de question qu'elle suive le voie de sa famille, et son vœu le plus cher était de la quitter pour Ted, le seul qui pouvait lui offrir la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'annoncer à ses parents, ou même si elle allait leur annoncer, mais la fin de la septième année approchant, son petit ami lui rappelait souvent que leur temps était compté.

Ils étaient enlacés dans l'immense parc, révisant leurs ASPICs sous le soleil de mai. Contre un arbre, ils étaient ensemble, heureux. Mais Ted dut lui rappeler les choses qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment entendre quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Meda, tu comptes le dire à tes parents ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La question n'était pas vraiment si elle allait le faire, puisqu'il savait qu'elle le ferait, mais plutôt quand elle passerait à l'action.

-Je sais pas Ted, mais je te promets qu'avant la fin des grandes vacances, je te rejoindrai.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme pour insister sur le fait qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Et elle tint sa promesse. Quelques semaines après la fin des cours, elle se décida de tout avouer à ses parents. Bellatrix ayant récemment rejoint le camp de Voldemort, il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à ce genre de chose elle aussi et qu'elle devienne une Mangemort, comme ces gens là étaient appelés. Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse le fils Crabbe, et encore moins qu'elle quitte Ted.

Elle se tenait devant son bureau, ses valises prêtent, cachées, il ne lui restait qu'à annoncer son choix à ses parents. Ce n'était même pas leur demander la permission, il était évident qu'ils n'accepteraient pas qu'elle soit avec un « sang de bourbe ». Sa plus jeune sœur était venue la voir pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. En vain. Narcissa ne comprendrait jamais, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais, répéta Narcissa dans un dernier espoir.

-Cissy, ma décision est prise, répondit sa sœur. Depuis des mois d'ailleurs, et tu devrais peut-être en faire autant.

-Mais Andro, c'est un _né-__moldu_, un sang de bourbe ! Tu vas te faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou pire par Père et Mère quand ils l'apprendront. Tu déshonores la famille Black, alors que ça devrait être un honneur pour toi d'y être !

-Mais Narcissa, gronda Andromeda, son ton ayant changé après les mots que sa sœur avait utilisé pour désigner Ted. Écoute toi bon sang ! Tu ne fais que répéter ce que les parents disent, tu n'as même pas ta propre opinion. Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec Crabbe ? Que j'ai envie d'être un pion dans le jeu d'un mégalomane, d'être utilisée pour tuer, torturer, faire du mal à des gens qui sont comme celui que j'aime ?

-Mais tu vas te faire tuer. Tu vas aller où de toute façon ?

-Je prends le risque. Puis rien ne peut être pire qu'ici.

Narcissa était sortie de la chambre de sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de la perdre.

Puis Andromeda était fin prête à avoir une discussion avec ses parents, et à vivre enfin la vie qu'elle avait planifiée avec Ted. D'ailleurs, avant de descendre voir son père, elle relut le mot que le Poufsouffle lui avait écrit, comme pour se donner de la force avec le combat, dans lequel elle était sûre de perdre sa famille.

_Tu sais où me rejoindre. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. On pourra enfin vivre tranquille, et on se construira une nouvelle et belle famille, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je t'aime._

Elle le glissa dans sa poche, lança un Reducto à ses affaires pour qu'elles rentrent dans ses poches et descendit pour rejoindre son père dans son bureau. Elle toqua à la porte, et entendit son père de lui dire d'entrer.

-Ah, Andromeda. Je voulais justement te parler, dit-il sans quitter son parchemin des yeux. Tu as reçu tes résultats d'ASPICs ?

-Non toujours pas, ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer ses sentiments dans sa voix.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il faut vos résultats pour vous inscrire dans des écoles,grogna-t-il, bien que ça ne te concerne pas puisque tu ne feras pas d'études. Quelle bande d'incapables, Poudlard n'est vraiment plus comme je l'ai connu. Normal, avec un amoureux des moldus en directeur, le collège a bien cha...

-Je n'épouserai pas Crabbe, Père, coupa Andromeda.

-...ngé. Pardon, s'étonna son père.

-Vous avez très bien entendu Père, je ne l'épouserai pas, pas plus que je serai une épouse soumise à mon mari, et attendant qu'il rentre de ses réunions de Mangemorts.

Elle dit ça d'une voix sèche, sûre des mots qu'elle employait, signe qu'elle avait répété ses phrases depuis déjà un certain temps. En face d'elle, son père, avait lâché son parchemin pour se mettre debout, devant sa chaise, et essayant de s'imposer, pour la faire changer d'avis.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela, cria t-il. Tu l'épouseras, c'est un ordre ! Ce mariage est prévu depuis plus de dix ans, et tu crois pouvoir l'annuler ?

-Je suis majeure, défia-t-elle, je fais ce que je veux.

-Et tu crois aller où, avec quel argent ?

-Chez mon copain bien évidemment.

Elle n'avait alors jamais vu son père autant en colère. Il fulminait vraiment et encore le mot était faible. Il pouvait la tuer, elle en était certaine. Plus tôt elle serait partie, mieux ce sera.

-Ton _copain_. Ton COPAIN. Nan mais tu es folle ? Une Black ayant un petit-ami, tu imagines le SCNADALE ?

-Père, nous ne somme plus au Moyen-Âge ! C'est vous qui faites un scandale pour rien.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, la questionna-t-il, d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

-Comment. S'appelle. T'il.

-Ted Tonks.

-C'est étrange, je ne connais aucune famille sorcière de ce nom, répliqua-t-il, en se tournant vers sa bibliothèque, prêt à trouver n'importe quelle information sur ce nom.

De son côté, Andromeda était fin prête, le moment était venu de lui dire la chose qu'il allait sonner le plus horrible aux oreilles de son père.

-C'est normal. C'est un né-moldu.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Elle vit son père se retourner, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, ce qui était étrange puisqu'ils étaient gris à l'origine, et le visage rouge tellement il était en colère.

-Tu t'es amourachée d'un SANG DE BOURBE.

Il contourna son bureau pour se poster devant sa cadette et lui asséna une gifle, tellement forte qu'elle en tomba à terre, alertant sûrement le reste de la famille.

-C'est le plus gros déshonneur qu'on pouvait me faire.

Il la laissa à terre, et fit exploser d'un sort l'orchidée présente sur son bureau, tellement sa colère était immense. Sa fille avait une aventure avec un sang de bourbe. La phrase faisait écho dans sa tête, impossible de la faire sortir. Il avait toujours su que sa cadette était moins facile à convaincre que ses deux autres filles, mais de là à ce qu'elle fasse la pire chose au monde, le plus grand déshonneur possible dans les familles, il n'y avait jamais cru. Avec le temps, elle aurait pu se faire à son mariage. Il la vit se relever, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa légère coupure à la lèvre, et se posta droit devant son père, prouvant qu'elle ne se dégonflerait pas.

-Je refuse, reprit-il.

-Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix, ricana-t-elle. Je voulais juste te prévenir, que tu ne penses pas que je suis partie telle une lâche, mais pour te prouver que je pars la tête haute.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, son père lui ordonnant de rester où elle était. Elle traversa le couloir, prit les escaliers lorsque sa mère, Narcissa et ses cousins arrivèrent devant elle.

-Andromeda, je t'interdis de quitter le manoir, exigea-t-il. Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te renie.

-Mais enfin Cygnus, que diable se passe-t-il pour que tu cries comme ça, se plaignit Druella.

-Ma chère Druella, répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique. Une merveilleuse nouvelle. Notre chère Andromeda s'est amourachée d'un sang de bourbe, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Ce fut au tour de sa mère de se mettre en colère, alors qu'un éclair d'espoir et d'envie passa dans les yeux de son cousin Sirius, âgé de onze ans et caché derrière la porte de l'escalier. Il faisait penser à Andromeda au même âge, mais il osait déjà se mettre en colère contre ses parents parfois. Et elle espérait chaque jour qu'il ne finisse pas comme ses parents.

-C'est une blague, cria Druella en se tournant vers sa fille.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse ma vie, conclue-t-elle.

D'une noble démarche, pour montrer qu'elle resterait une Black quoiqu'il arrive, elle sortit de la maison, adressa un clin d'œil à son cousin préféré et prononça sa dernière phrase avant de quitter définitivement la demeure des Black.

-Merci d'avoir gâché mon enfance, d'avoir voulu faire de moi tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Sirius, j'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor, c'est la maison qui te correspond parfaitement. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

La dernière image que ses parents eurent d'elle, fut son transplanage. Elle arriva devant la demeure des Tonks, une petite maison dans le Yorkshire du Nord, qui semblait comme un abri sûr. Elle se félicita d'avoir pris l'argent de son compte Gringotts avant d'avoir quitté sa famille, puisque les Tonks ne semblaient pas très riches au vue de leur maison. Puis elle allait habiter chez eux, elle n'allait pas en plus leur prendre de l'argent. Ce serait abuser de leur générosité. Elle traversa le jardin et appuya sur la sonnette, cet étrange objet dont Ted lui avait parlé. Quelques secondes après, qui lui semblèrent affreusement longues, une femme qui devait sûrement avoir la quarantaine vint lui ouvrir. C'était la mère de Ted, Andromeda en était sûre, il lui en avait parlé puisqu'elle était sur une photo qui était sur la table de chevet du jeune homme. Au moins, elle ne resterait pas à la porte. La mère de Ted la fit entrer, sachant qu'elle était la copine de son fils, ce dernier ayant plusieurs photos d'elle dans sa chambre. Elle tombait souvent dessus en faisant le ménage.

Ce fut étrangement gênant. Les deux femmes que Ted aimait le plus se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et attendaient que l'autre prenne la parole. Mais peut être une minute après son arrivée dans la maison, Ted déboula dans les escaliers et se jeta sur sa chère et tendre dans une étreinte amoureuse. Il remercia sa mère d'avoir prétendu avoir quelque chose sur le feu pour les laisser tous les deux. Maintenant seuls, sans ses parents, Andromeda s'autorisa à craquer.

-Cela s'est passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, pleura t-elle contre l'épaule de son amant. Ils t'ont insulté, m'ont crié dessus et ensuite je suis partie, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Calme moi mon cœur, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix rassurante en essuyant ses larmes. On est ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne te lâcherai jamais, je te le promets.

Pour appuyer sa promesse, il la serra forte contre lui.

Andromeda sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsque deux ans après, elle tint sa fille dans ses bras, alors qu'à côté, son mari était avec l'appareil photo avec un immense sourire. Elle ne regretta pas non plus les dernières paroles qu'elle adressa à ses parents. Sirius avait effectivement été envoyé à Gryffondor et avait quitté les Black à l'âge de seize ans. Elle était fière de la nouvelles famille qu'elle avait fondée. Ted avait tenu sa promesse pendant plus de vingt cinq ans, sa fille et son gendre étaient morts en héros, et même s'il ne lui restait plus que son petit fils Teddy, elle se promit à son tour de lui donner l'amour qu'elle n'eut jamais de ses parents.


End file.
